


Achluophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple and Cherry, Bar-owner Dean, Bartender Dean Winchester, Business Trips, Cas pees a little, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is terrified of the dark, Dean and Cas have two cats, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean is a businessman, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Long Phones Calls, M/M, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Pregnant Dean, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Tears, achluophobia, but not sorry, fear of the dark, it's cute, snuggles, there will be fluff after the situational terror, toward the end, very early on in the pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home Alone...at night...power outage...fear of the dark...what can Cas do to stay sane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achluophobia

Cas was used to Dean being gone on business trips. Owning a very popular franchise of bars and clubs around the country. Dean was always traveling checking on his different buildings. He was the general manager of the one in Lawrence, so that where Dean lived most of the year. Castiel had been dating Dean for 5 years. They had been talking about marriage and started a family.

IT was getting late. Cas was curled up on the couch with the curtains closed and every light in the downstairs on. It was 1 in the morning. He was probably gonna conk out on the couch soon. He’d been listening to the sound of the heavy rain. It was pouring outside. He was about to turn off the TV when the power went out. It was pitch black in the house. Cas froze in fear. Fun fact about Castiel Novak. He had a terrible phobia of the dark. He curled up on the couch again, but this time in fear. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He clicked on Dean’s name. He pressed the phone to his ear. It rang four times before Dean answered.

_‘Elo?’_

“Dean? The power is out. It’s really dark.” Cas sounded so small.

_‘It’s what—1 there? It’s 11 here.’ Dean mumbled as he tried to wake. ‘Is there any way you can get to the bedroom and get the flashlight?”_

“No, I’m on the couch. It’s so dark, Dean. I can’t see anything. I’m scared.”

_‘It’s ok, it’s ok. Knowing you, all the doors and windows are locked and the curtains are closed. You are perfectly fine. Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep or the power turn back on?’_

Tears built up in Cas’s eyes. “I’m so scared. It’s dark.”

_‘Ok, sweetheart, I’m purchasing a plane ticket and heading home right now. I can be home in a few hours.’_

“But then you can’t talk to me in the dark, Baby. I can’t see anything.” Cas whimpered.

_‘You tell me the second the lights come back on because I am gonna fly home.’_

Cas let out a sob. “Tell me about your day.”

_‘We broke ground on a new building in San Diego and I checked an the bar in LA today. I was gonna leave early not tomorrow, but the next day, but it is clear that you need snuggles.’_

Behind the fear and tears he smirked. Ever since Dean found out about Cas’s phobia when Cas begins to panic Dean would just hold Cas until Cas either calmed down or fell asleep. After 2 years Dean called it snuggles. Dean’s side of the family didn’t know about Cas’s fears, so when they spent the night at Sam’s or John and Mary’s, they used the nickname. Everyone would be downstairs and it’s dark upstairs. Cas was usually the first to go to bed, but couldn’t. Dean would see how tense Cas was getting  about the dread of walking into the guest room and having to sleep in the pitch black darkness. _‘Cas, baby, is it time for snuggles?’_

Mary would coo at the cuteness and Cas would silently nod. Dean would walk with Cas up the stairs after saying goodnight to everyone.

Until Cas fell asleep Dean would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Cas knew Dean was the one he was gonna stay with.

Tears rolled down his face. “I’m scared, dean. I can’t see anything. I don’t know where Apple or Cherry are. I can’t see or hear them. I’m all alone here.”

_‘Apple and Cherry are happily sleeping upstairs on our bed like they always are. Apple would be at the head of the bed on my pillow and Cherry would be in the middle of the bed where normally would be squished between us. They are both purring their lungs off like always.” Dean sounded like he had a smile on his face._

Cas sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “I want you here, Dean.”

_‘So, Sammy has fallen head over heels for a new girl since Jess. Her name is Ruby. They have been on a few dates and Sam has non-stop talking about her.’ Dean snorted. ‘Mama told me that Sam hasn’t smiled that brightly about someone since Jess.’_

“Jess died two years ago. It’s good to hear he has found someone after her.” Cas said softly.

_‘Do you want to call Gabe to come over and keep you companying until the power comes back on?”_

“No, I just wanna talk with you and make the lights come back on.” He laid down on his side and grabbed the blanket that was at his feet and wrapped up.

_‘How about we get a dog? I mean we have two cats already. If we get a big dog then when this happens he/she could comfort you when I’m not home.’_

Cas hiccupped and closed his eyes. “Could we get two? Smaller dogs and name one Lemon and one Meringue?”

_‘Let’s stick with just one.’_

“If it’s a girl can we name her Peach or pecan?” Cas kept his eyes closed. “If it’s a boy can we name Rhubarb or Pumpkin?”

Dean laughed. _‘Those are great. I love the pie names.’_

Cas was about to say something when he heard a creak in the darkness. He screamed bloody murder as he shot up. Tears streamed down his face. “Dean, I’m terrified.”

_‘What happened? Cas, you gotta tell me. Talk to me, Sweetie.’_

“I heard a noise. Dean, I heard a creak.” Cas panted. “I can’t take it anymore, I’m so scared.”

_‘It’s ok, Babe, our house is old. It settles into the ground at night. It makes creaks. It’s ok.’_

“Dean…” Cas moaned. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

_‘How bad?’_

“My moment of pure terror made me pee little, now I gotta pee really bad, but---but the closet bathroom is so far away.”

_‘Ok, let’s take this one step at a time. Get up from the couch.’_

“Dean…”

_‘Are you standing?’_

Cas whispered and slowly rose to his feet. “Yeah.”

_‘Good, now take a few steps to the doorway to the kitchen and hallway. Can you do that?’_

“Dean…it’s really dark.”

_‘It’s either do the trek with me talking or pee your pants.’ Cas was silent for a moment. ‘Are you actually thinking about peeing yourself or has it already happened?’_

“No…” Cas whispered. “I’m scared.”

_‘That’s ok. All I’m asking is you to walk to the doorway connecting the kitchen and the hallway. This is the biggest part. It’s smooth sailing after that.’_

Cas made what Dean could describe to be a panicked whimper and the sound of rushed dash on the carpet and then the pitter patter of his feet hitting the tile floor. “I-I made it, Dean. I might have peed a little in the process.”

_‘That’s ok, sweetheart. Now all you have to do is hop across the hall and into the half-bath.’_

“What is someone is in the hallway?”

_‘Nobody is in the hallway, Babe. You’re safe. Hop into the half-bath and do your business.’_

He took a shaky breath and dashed into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat. “I made it, Dean.” Cas took another shaky breath and began to use the bathroom. He felt blindly for the damage of his boxer briefs under his sleeping pants. “My underwear is only damp.”

_‘Good. Are you going to be able to make it to the couch?’_

“Walk me through it again.” Cas shakily grabbed the door frame. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of panic. He made a man dash for the couch. He tripped and fell on his face and dropped his phone. He was thankful it was on the carpet. He scrambled for the phone then darted onto the cushion. “Dean? Dean!”

_“What happened? Are you ok?” Dean sounded concerned. “Talk to me, Darling.”_

“I want you here! I’m scared, Dean! It’s so dark! I need you! I want snuggles! My face hurts and it’s so scary here in the dark! It feels like I’m being watched!”

_‘Breathe, Sweetheart. You’re panicking. I’m right here, Babe. Focus on my voice. Hey, we’ve been on the phone for an hour. Lay down and close your eyes. I’m not gonna stop talking. Even if you’re dead asleep I will keep talking.’_

Tears streamed down Cas’s face. He choked out a sob. “When—when will the power back on?”

_‘Probably in the morning. Try to sleep, Darling.’_

There was a knock at the front door. Cas screamed just as loud or louder than with the creak. He screamed again when the door unlocked. He was panicking.

_‘Cas! Cas! Breathe! It’s only Sam! I texted Sam to come over! I told him about your phobia and seriously scared!’_

He wasn’t listening as Cas chuckled the phone at the tall figure in the entrance of the living room. Cas continued to scream and push himself into the cushion.

The phone nailed the figure right in the chest. It made the figure groan and stumble back. Then he grabbed the phone and shined the light to show his face. “Cas! It’s me! It’s Sam!”

Cas screamed and sobbed. It took him until Sam was on the couch for him to register. “S-S-Sam?”

“Hey, Buddy.” Sam sounded calm. The young Winchester handed Cas the phone he threw.

Cas hiccupped and brought the phone to his ear. “D-D-Dean?”

_‘Hey, Darling. I’m sorry. When I realized that you needed someone physically there, I texted Gabe, but he wasn’t in town. When you became more panicked at the sound of the house I texted Sam and he rushed over. I was gonna tell you but things started getting loud. I’m glad he lives so close. I’m sorry.’_

“It’s ok, Dean. Thank you.” Cas wiped his eyes.

_‘Do you wanna keep talking to me? Sam can just be there for comfort.’_

“I-I-I think I’m gonna hang up. You need sleep…I-I need sleep.” Cas sniffed.

_‘Ok, I love you and I’ll see you soon. I’m not gonna hang up until you do first.’_

“I love you, too.” Cas hung up and look over to Sam. “I’m sorry I threw my phone at you and sorry you saw that.”

“It’s alright, Cas. Dean texted me saying that you have a serious diagnosed Achluophobia and the power was out in your house and you were alone. I rushed over before I even texted Dean telling him I’d be right over.”

“It’s stupid. I’m 29 and scared of the dark.” Cas whimpered. “How did you know to rush over?”

“I might have not known what the Hell Achluophobia meant, but context clues suggested fear of the dark. I do, however, know how it feels to have a specific phobia…I have Coulrophobia…fear of clowns. I understand the irrational fear. Dean knew I wouldn’t judge you, even though I am just finding out.” Sam explained.

“I was embarrassed. I haven’t told Dean’s side.”

“Ok, you’re gonna get some sleep.” Sam grabbed a couch pillow and placed it on his lap. Cas willingly laid his head on the pillow and wrapped himself in the blanket from earlier. Sam gently ran his fingers through Cas’s hair and hummed a familiar Beatles song. ‘Hey Jude’ that normally Dean would sing to him. He was asleep in the matter of minutes.

**_* &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*(_ **

He woke to the sound of the TV flick on. He lifted his head. It was 6 in the morning. He sat up and smiled at Sam fast asleep with his mouth wide open.

Cas grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and tapped Sam gently. The young Winchester snorted and lifted his head. “Hey, the power came back on and it’s light outside.”

“Good.” Sam yawned.

“I’m gonna turn everything off down here then call in sick to work and get more sleep. You are welcome to crash on the guest bed.”

“I had to be awake by now anyway. Are you gonna be ok alone here? I can call in sick.”

“I’ll be fine. I got Apple and Cherry with me.” Cas stretched and started flipping off the lights.

“I’ll call during my lunch break to check in.” Sam headed toward the front door.

Once everything was turned off and his job was notified, he headed up the stairs and crawled into his bed. Instantly, he heard purring then a face full of Apple and then a meow. He opened his eyes. “Hey Apple, Daddy isn’t here yet. It’s only Papa, but you can sleep on my head.”

The cat slept close to his face and soon he heard two pairs of purrs and quickly drifted to sleep. He woke up again to a catless bed, a bright room, full bladder and the smell of breakfast. Cas slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom and did his business.

He yawned and began to walk down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen to find Dean making breakfast with Apple on his shoulder and Cherry at his feet. “Morning.”

Dean flinched and turned around. “Look who’s awake. I told you, Apple, that bacon would wake him up.”

Cas smiled. He scooped Apple off Dean and set him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him. “When did you get in?”

“I got a early flight and get here at 9 and it’s 10 now.” Dean went back to cooking. “Are you ok? Did you do alright with Sam?”

“Yeah, yeah, I fell right asleep. Thank you for getting him to come over.” Cas smiled.

“Sam said you mumbled in your sleep. He said once you fell asleep with your head in his lap, you curled up and mumble gibberish along with my name. At one point Sam thought you were replaying the incident in dream-mode and you started whimpering and crying a little. You stopped quickly and then Sam conked out.”

“Were you serious about the dog?”

“You’re all over the place this morning.” Dean smiled.

“You’ve been gone two weeks and I had a major moment.” Cas pouted.

“Yes, we can get a dog.” Dean smiled as he placed the back on on a plate and eggs in a bow. “Let’s go today.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Dean, look at this one!” Cas eagerly picked up the puppy. “This one is adorable.”

“Is that the one?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think…yeah—“ Cas smiled as the dog licked his face. “Ha, this one is the one.”

An employee  walked over. “Have y’all found your puppy?”

“Yes, this one.” Cas exclaimed.

The young female employee too the dog. “She’s a good one. She’s sweet and will never leave your side.”

“Perfect.” Dean smiled.

After everything all they have to do is name the puppy. “Dean…I don’t know.”

“Peach or Pecan?”

“Peach…Peaches.” Cas corrected.

“Peach/Peaches it is.” Dean wrote it down on the form and they were able to go home with their new pup.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*(** _

_**3 Months Later…** _

Dean was ill in the bathroom later in the night. That night the power went out.

Cas was in the bed with Apple, Cherry, and Peaches. “Dean?” All he heard was the sound of retching. “Dean?”

“Kinda, urghh---busy.’ Dean groaned.

Peaches felt Cas’s distress and barked and curled up in Cas’s lap. “D-Dean, the power went out.”

Fuck, Cas, I’m puking in the dark here.” Dean was not a happy person when sick.

Tears bubbled up in Cas’s eyes. He felt alone when though Dean was one room away and he could hear Dean clearly. “I’m scared, Dean.”

He heard the sound of harsh vomiting from the bathroom then the toilet flush. Dean moaned and turned out the sink. “I know you’re scared, but I don’t feel good. I’ve been feeling bad off and on all day. I’m going to sleep.” Dean stumbled into the bed.

Cas whimpered and looked at dean who was curled up and only the top of his head wasn’t covered by the sheets. “Dean?”

Dean moaned.

“D-Dean—I’m really scared.”

“J-st go t- sleep.” Dean slurred.

“it’s really dark, Dean. I-I-can’t sleep. Please, talk to me, Dean.” Cas wiped his eyes.

Dean pulled his head from the covers. “Cas, I’m doing everything I can to not vomit in this bed. I’m truly sorry that you are scared, but I am right here.”

Cas’s breathing hitched and curled up in the blanket. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Peaches licked Cas’s face. Dean moaned and scrambled off the bed and darted blindly to the bathroom. Cas heard the sound of Dean heaving and soughing.

For the next few hours Cas silently cried. By the time Dean came out of the bathroom it was light outside. He looked exhausted and pissed. Cas sniffed and watched Dean cross the bedroom and curl up with his back turned away from Cas. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean just grunted and drifted asleep. Two hours later Cas crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He did his business when something caught his eye in the trash bin.

He leaned over. It was a pregnancy test…a positive one. He lifted the test out of the bin and walked out of the bathroom. “Dean?”

“Damn, Cas, just let me sleep.” Dean moaned.

“Are you pregnant?”

Dean lifted his head and turned is head to Cas. “What?”

“I found this in the bathroom trash can. Are you pregnant or is this someone elses?”

“uh—I can’t read your expression.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. “Ummm…yeah. I found out yesterday morning, before work. I was gonna tell you, but I started getting sick, than the power…I’m sorry, I’m sorry I lashed out at you when you’re scared.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I was also selfish. All you wanted to do is sleep because you were nauseous and I made you puke all night and you have the right to be pissed at me.” Cas frowned as the set the test on the bedside table. He crawled onto the bed. Peaches jumped off the bed.

“I’m pregnant, Cas.” Dean smiled.

They were curled up in the bed, facing each other. “That’s amazing. Maybe we can get our kid to know that the dark isn’t so bad.” Cas blushed lightly.

Dean smiled. “Maybe we can slowly get you used to the dark.”

Cas smiled. He was about to say something when Apple walked on Dean’s face and Cherry squeezed herself between the two men. They both laughed. “Only if you are there with me the whole time.”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Dean smiled as Apple meowed. “Apple, Cherry, and Peaches will be there to. You’ll ever be alone.”

_******* _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm planning on making this a series. I'm gonna write fics based off of different phobias. Feel free to comment a phobia you would like me right about. I already have a bunch in mind. I don't care how funny or weird the phobia is. Hope you enjoyed this fic :D


End file.
